Un instant pour penser
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Courts OS sur des personnages et couples divers. .::. 5ème : Demonio, "Je n'étais qu'un remplaçant" .::. 6ème : Kidou/FEM!Akio, "D'un rien à un tout" .::. 7ème : Hera et Sakuma, "Ma place dans Raimon"
1. Je t'ai détesté

**... J'ai toujours aimé écrire des petits trucs, comme ça, pas très longs et sur des sujets/couples que j'aime (en général, les couples sont des couples plutôt rares et souvent absurdes/loufoques/on-se-demande-comment-j'ai-fait-pour-y-penser alors bon xD)... Donc voilà l'une des ces petites choses que j'appelle drabble-trop-longs-pour-en-être-mais-trop-courts-pour-être-des-vrais-one-shots ou DTPEEMTCPEDVOS. u_u" Peut-être qu'il y en aura d'autres, je ne sais pas encore. Donc pour le moment, un titre général~ (je pense que s'il y en a d'autres, ils seront basés sur le même schéma : je raconte les pensées d'un personnage comme si j'étais lui...)  
>Ici, Yuuichi réfléchit aux moments où il en veut à son frère (à la base j'voulais partir sur un "J'ai essayé de tuer mon frère" mais... C'est venu comme ça, sans mort xD)<strong>

**Warning : POV Yuuichi, léger Angst et peut-être triste...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Dire que je ne lui en ai jamais voulu serait mentir. Depuis le jour où l'on m'a appris que je ne pourrais plus marcher, j'ai dû le haïr un bon nombre de fois. Même si j'ai toujours regretté après, il y a toujours eu des moments où, frustré par mon incapacité à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un orteil, mon esprit associait son prénom à cette frustration. Si j'ai appris à me taire sur ces moments-là au fil du temps, mon impulsivité lorsque j'avais huit ans m'avait fait le lui dire clairement. Je me revois encore le lui dire... « <em>Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !<em> lui avais-je crié._ Je ne pourrais plus jouer à cause de toi ! Je te déteste !_ » Kyousuke, qui n'avait que quatre ans cette fois-là, m'avait regardé les yeux débordant de larmes. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il soit parti en courant, s'excusant d'avoir été un petit-frère aussi « nul » que j'ai réalisé que mes paroles avaient dépassé ma pensée. C'est pour cela que depuis ce jour, je me retiens de prononcer à voix haute ce que mon esprit murmure sans cesse lorsque je tente vainement de bouger mes jambes.

Je sais que je devrais pas. Kyousuke n'est pas fautif. La branche avait cédé sous son poids alors qu'il tentait de récupérer la balle. S'il y a vraiment quelqu'un à blâmer, ce serait plutôt la branche qui lui avait semblé assez solide pour supporter son poids. Mais malgré tout, ce murmure incessant quand il est là, me soufflant qu'il est l'unique responsable de ma condition parvient presque à me convaincre. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de compagnie, à part Kyousuke qui ne peut venir qu'après les entraînements. Alors je réfléchis beaucoup. Souvent à ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans cet accident. J'ai dix-huit ans et pourtant, je n'ai rien vu de la vie. Rien connu à part l'hôpital. Cela fait dix ans que j'y suis et j'ai l'impression que les huit premières années de ma vie n'ont été qu'un rêve. Finalement, la seule chose qui me prouve qu'elles ont été réelles est la passion de Kyousuke pour le football. Alors dans un sens, je lui suis tout de même redevable. J'imagine que ça ne compense en rien les mauvais sentiments que je peux éprouver envers lui quand je commence à désespérer. Mais au moins, ça me fait me sentir moins mal par rapport à ça.


	2. J'aimerais que tout cela change

**Voilà finalement le deuxième~ Commencé en cours de latin xD  
>Cette fois, on retrouve Kurama qui... Euh... Je sais pas comment résumer ^^' Enfin, pour faire bref, autant dire que c'est un MinaKura, et qu'il y a mini-mention de HyouMina (Hyou pour Hyoudou Tsukasa, dont j'oublie toujours le nom...)<strong>

**Warning : POV Kurama, shonen-ai/yaoi, Minamisawa passe pour un sale mec~ (pardon xD)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi toutes ces filles s'excitaient devant Minamisawa. Lui semblait s'en moquer et même paraissait apprécier captiver leur attention. Je trouvais cela stupide. Je ne voyais pas ce qui lui plaisait tant dans le fait d'être le centre d'attention de toutes ces filles écervelées qui couinaient au moindre de ces mouvements. Je ne vois toujours pas. Mais je comprends un peu mieux les filles en question. Je ne vais pas jusqu'à pousser le même genre de cris qu'elles mais le moindre détail est devenu important. Lorsqu'il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, lorsqu'il sourit, lorsqu'il est contrarié ou surpris... Je sais dire ce qui l'a poussé à le faire et à quel moment il a ses tics. Certains pourraient croire qu'il m'obsède mais ce n'est pas de l'obsession. Juste un malheureux amour. Un malheureux amour réciproque. Alors pourquoi malheureux ? Parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi jaloux dans ma vie que depuis que je sors avec lui. Toutes les filles sont après lui, mais ça, à la limite, je m'en fiche. Il est gay et loin de vouloir tourner hétéro. Ces mêmes filles me haïssent sans jamais m'avoir parlé ou remarqué avant ; là encore, je ne m'en préoccupe pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'elles m'aiment.<p>

Non, le vrai problème est le capitaine de Gassan Kunimitsu. Hyoudou Tsukasa, il me semble. Ce mec est plus grand que lui d'une tête et je n'ai même pas eu le courage d'essayer de voir de combien il est plus grand que moi. Et plus baraqué, aussi. Je suppose que ça va avec la taille. Il n'est pas difficile de se rendre compte qu'il aime Minamisawa plus que comme un ami ou un coéquipier. Et lui aussi l'a remarqué et en joue. J'ignore s'il essaye juste de me rendre jaloux volontairement ou s'il veut juste se moquer d'Hyoudou. Dans les deux cas, c'est simplement écoeurant de savoir qu'il le fait consciemment. D'autant plus que tout le monde a bien vu qu'Atsushi ne vient vers moi spontanément que lorsque son capitaine est présent. Sinon, c'est à moi de venir. Si je ne le fais pas, c'est comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Car avec Minamisawa à Gassan Kunimitsu et moi à Raimon, notre relation est encore plus passive qu'elle n'a pu l'être avant. Un baiser de temps en temps, très court ; une nuit chez l'un ou l'autre, maximum une fois par mois, des fois aucune pendant plusieurs mois. Nos sorties sont des plus banales : un après-midi au cinéma, un tour en ville où il me traîne là où il veut...

J'aimerais que tout cela change. Qu'il arrête de se foutre de moi, et d'Hyoudou – car dans ce jeu maudit, il est tout aussi victime que moi. Qu'il se décide enfin à me dire que c'est fini parce qu'il s'ennuie. Ou qu'il se décide à revenir à Raimon. Car c'est ce qu'un véritable petit-ami ferait, non ? Revenir près de son « amour » pour qu'ils puissent être heureux ensemble...


	3. A propos d'un prétentieux bipolaire

**Et voici le troisième~ Inspiré par le second jeu parce que franchement, il nous tend de sacrées perches pour coller les uns avec les autres~  
>Ici : Kévin qui râle à propos de Shawn~ La première citation est de Shawn et le 'tu' du paragraphe qui suit lui correspond. Ensuite c'est Mark pour la citation et le 'tu', la troisième est de Kévin mais le 'tu' reste Mark~<strong>

**Warning : POV Kévin (Someoka), shonen-ai/yaoi si vraiment c'est ce que vous voulez, noms Anglais/Français parce que dialogues repris du jeu ^^'**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>« <em>'Demi-portion' ? Ce n'est pas très gentil. <em>»

Non, ce n'est pas très gentil. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être gentil avec toi. Tu te prends pour le roi des buteurs, comme tu nous l'as dit. Mais tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un prétentieux bipolaire. Et personne ne peut dire le contraire sur ce dernier fait. En dehors des matchs, tu sembles gentil, doux et tous leurs synonymes. Mais une fois sur le terrain... Un monstre d'égoïsme et de prétention. Une des filles à qui Mark avait demandé si elle savait où tu te cachais nous a répondu que tu es le garçon parfait mais que tu n'aimes pas te l'entendre dire. Pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression que sur le terrain, tu cherches presque à ce qu'on te le dise. Sur le terrain, surtout quand tu es en attaque, tu cherches les compliments et tu es prêt à tout pour les recevoir. Y compris jouer solo.

Tu nous as demandé si tu n'allais pas jouer seul attaquant. Quand on t'a répondu que tu devrais jouer avec les autres, tu as semblé surpris. L'équipe du collège Alpin te laissait jouer seul, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une fois que tu te métamorphosais, tu ne leur laissais plus une chance d'avoir la balle et tu marquais sans problème. Mais avec Raimon, il est hors de question que tu joues ainsi.

«_ Tu ne détestes pas Shawn j'espère. _»

Pas spécialement. Mais un peu quand même. Ce mec se fout de nous Mark ! Comment fais-tu pour le supporter ? Il n'est pas un Raimon et ne le sera jamais ! Surtout pas pour prendre la place d'Axel... S'il y a bien une chose que je ne veux absolument pas, c'est qu'il pense qu'il peut remplacer notre buteur comme si de rien n'était ! Je me battrais pour le lui montrer. Je me battrais pour qu'il apprenne à rester à sa place. Sa place est sur le banc. Les Raimon m'ont moi comme buteur et Axel reviendra, tu le dis toi-même Mark !

«_ Et d'ici là, tu voudrais qu'on joue avec Monsieur le copain des ours et ses mèches rebelles ? _»

Tu acquiesces. Toi ça ne te pose pas de problèmes. Tu sais t'adapter aux autres joueurs. Moi pas. Surtout pas ceux dans son genre à lui. Tu me diras, je pensais qu'Axel était de ce genre aussi. Mais non, lui, il est vraiment spécial. Et je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte quand il a quitté l'équipe. Ce Shawn nous apportera plus de problèmes que jamais. Je le sais, je le sens. Quelque chose cloche avec lui. Et les autres aussi l'ont remarqué. Pas seulement les Raimon ou l'entraîneuse, mais aussi les habitants d'Hokkaïdo. N'as-tu pas entendu les fois où ils ont parlé d'un certain « Aiden » ? A chaque fois, ils parlaient aussi de Shawn. Pourquoi serait-il connu sous deux noms différents dans une même région, hein ? Ce mec est louche, c'est tout. N'espère pas de moi que je l'apprécie. Quoi qu'il puisse apporter de bien à l'équipe. Même si je persiste à dire qu'il nous apportera plus la poisse qu'autre chose.


	4. Je ne regrette pas

**Non, je ne suis pas morte. Juste très flemmarde. ^^' Je continue mes deux fics hein ! C'est juste que je me suis bloquée dans les deux donc je galère un chouilla et puis... J'aime pas réécrire ce que j'ai déjà écrit donc le recopiage sur ordi, c'est pas mon truc... ^^"  
>Ici nous avons... Hikaru qui regarde Kidou et réfléchit à un évènement de la veille. <strong>

**Warning : Shonen-ai/yaoi, onze ans de différence entre les deux protagonistes**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Il agit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais je sais qu'il est déchiré de l'intérieur à cause de ça. Je veux dire, évidemment qu'il est conscient que ce qu'il a fait hier est mal. J'ai treize ans et il en a vingt-quatre. On ne peut pas s'aimer. Surtout pas en public. Mais je l'aime tellement... Autant comme entraîneur que comme amoureux. Mais à nouveau, il y a cette interdiction d'être ensemble avec cette différence d'âge. Je n'y ai jamais pensé avant que mes sentiments changent mais maintenant je trouve stupide le fait qu'un mineur ne puisse pas sortir avec un majeur. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quatre-vingts ans ou plus ! Il n'y a que onze ans qui nous séparent...<p>

« Hikaru. »

Je lève la tête pour savoir ce qu'il veut. L'équipe est déjà aux vestiaires alors ce n'est pas compliqué de savoir de quoi il veut me parler.

« Je ne vous en veux pas, pas plus que je regrette ce qui s'est passé hier. Pour moi, ce n'était pas une erreur, Coach Kidou. »

Ça le laisse sans voix. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réponde sans connaître sa question. Il acquiesce silencieusement tandis qu'il baisse le regard.

Je sais que, quoi que je puisse dire, il n'oubliera pas que ça n'est pas bien. Ce simple baiser, lèvres contre lèvres... C'est un crime, aux yeux de la loi. Mais je l'ai voulu. Et j'en veux un autre. Mais lui ne m'en donnera pas d'autre.


	5. Je n'étais qu'un remplaçant

**Non, ce n'est pas une farce xD J'avais zappé qu'on était le 1er Avril - ma 3DS affiche 31/03 alors bon... -w-"  
>Kidou m'inspire ces jours-ci... Car ici, c'est mon chouchou italien qui pense à lui~ Demonio Strada !<strong>

**Warning : Shonen-ai/yaoi, sûrement des erreurs par rapport à leur histoire respective car j'ai vu les épisodes concernant Demonio durant les grandes vacances alors voilà...**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Je n'étais qu'une substitution, qu'un clone de toi dont il avait besoin pour te prouver que tu aurais dû rester à ses côtés. Je l'ai su dès le début, il me l'avait dit. Il m'a montré des vidéos des matchs et entraînements auxquels tu as participé. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir comment il les avait eues. Non, ton jeu m'avait subjugué dès le début de la première vidéo. Ta capacité à analyser le jeu au cours de son déroulement était et est toujours aussi fabuleuse. Tu es un stratège formidable et de ce que j'ai compris par la suite, un garçon tout aussi formidable. Tu avais suivi Kageyama pour deux principales raisons : il te donnait la possibilité de briller dans un sport par lequel, à ce que l'on m'a dit, ton père était passionné et c'était grâce à lui aussi que la Teikoku remportait ces matchs qui te rapprochaient de ta sœur. Moi, je l'ai suivi pour la puissance, pour montrer que mes amis et moi étions aussi doués que les fils de riches des quartiers d'Italie. Le départ annonce la fin : tu es libre et avec ta sœur, je suis encore enchaîné à cette erreur de parcours. Ma vue ne s'est pas améliorée depuis notre match et les lunettes ne font qu'intensifier mes maux de tête.<p>

Je t'admire, Kidou Yuuto. Énormément. Peut-être trop pour que cela ne soit que ça mais peu importe. Avec tout un continent qui nous sépare, il y peu de chances que l'on se revoit un jour.


	6. D'un rien à un tout

**Et me revoilà à nouveau ! (qui a dit "Oh non, pas elle" ? -w-") Aujourd'hui, voici... Mon seul couple HxF adoré /o/ Kidou/Fem!Akio ! C'est aussi le seul moyen que j'ai pour apprécier le FDKD... So, let's go !  
>Ici, Kidou réfléchit à sa relation avec ma chère Akio, depuis un peu avant à plus ou moins dix ans après.<strong>

**Warning : Genderswap, ne tient pas compte de IE Go**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Il y a dix ans, si l'on m'avait dit que je serais fiancé à la fille en qui j'ai eu le plus de mal à placer ma confiance, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas cru. Pourtant, regardant cet anneau d'argent autour de mon annulaire, j'ai la preuve que c'est arrivé. Comment on en est arrivés là ? Je ne sais plus exactement. Après le Football Frontier International, on a continué à se voir. Au début, c'était surtout dû au fait qu'elle était inscrite à Teikoku et jouait dans l'équipe de foot, alors forcément, avec les matchs amicaux entre nos écoles, nous nous revoyions. Puis un jour, j'ai appris le décès de sa mère. Je suis allé la voir à l'enterrement mais n'ai pas été surpris de ne pas la voir pleurer. Akio a toujours refusé de montrer ses faiblesses à qui que ce soit. Cependant, ce jour-là, elle m'a avoué qu'elle allait se retrouver à la rue, qu'elle ne pouvait pas payer le loyer de la maison plus longtemps. Je lui ai proposé de venir habiter chez moi. Elle n'a d'abord rien dit. Puis a accepté. Je pense que c'est quand elle m'a répondu « D'accord », d'une voix brisée mais pourtant forte que mon cœur a voulu faire d'elle la femme qui le ferait battre la chamade. La cohabitation n'a été facile les premiers mois. Elle refusait de se plier à mes règles. J'ai pensé qu'elle ne changerait pas et lui ai dit que si elle continuait ainsi, je la virais d'ici. Elle m'a semblé si effrayée... Que c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que son état psychologique était à deux doigts de la rupture. Cela m'a rappelé la mort de nos parents, à Haruna et à moi. A cette époque, je devais être fort pour elle car elle ne pourrait plus se blottir contre notre mère. Akio n'avait personne pour qui elle devait rester forte, juste elle. Alors je me suis approché d'elle et l'ai enlacée. D'abord choquée, elle n'a rien dit, puis elle m'a rendu mon étreinte et j'ai senti ses larmes finirent leur course sur mon cou. Avec quelques mots pour la rassurer — et des excuses — je l'ai calmée. Et me défaisant de son étreinte, je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient rouges et gonflés par les larmes. Et pourtant, une seule pensée vint à mon esprit : « Belle ». Je m'en suis voulu d'avoir pensé cela. Elle était dans un état de désordre émotionnel et tout ce à quoi je pensais était sa beauté. Je n'ai pas réalisé à ce moment là que c'était la première fois que j'associais cet adjectif à son nom. La première d'une longue série. « Belle, têtue, mignonne, gamine, adorable »... J'utilise souvent ces adjectifs pour la décrire — sans pour autant donner son nom — à Haruna durant nos quelques conversations téléphoniques. Ceux-là et... « Sexy ». C'est d'ailleurs celui-là qui nous a amené à sortir ensemble. Elle avait un coup de barre et m'a demandé si je la trouvais séduisante. Sans réfléchir, j'ai répondu qu'elle l'était énormément. Elle m'a regardé, les yeux écarquillés. Moi même je suis resté bouche bée par ma réponse. Elle a rougit et s'est enfermée dans sa chambre. Enfin, enfermée... Elle a claqué la porte sans la verrouiller. Alors je suis entré et me suis excusé. Alors que j'allais sortir, elle m'a posé une simple question, de trois simples mots. Pourtant c'était la plus compliquée à laquelle répondre pour moi à ce moment là.<p>

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Je suis resté une bonne vingtaine de minutes debout, devant la porte sans rien dire. Elle n'a rien osé dire. Mais j'ai entendu sa respiration s'accélérer et se dérègler. Elle allait pleurer. J'ai fermé les yeux et — aussi écœurant que cela puisse paraître — je l'ai écouté sangloter. Mais je ne l'ai pas supporté longtemps. Je me suis retourné et, pris d'un courage stupide, je l'ai embrassé. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un. Mais j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute ma vie, impression accentuée par la langue joueuse de celle qui était désormais ma petite-amie.

Depuis, à part nos désaccords futiles, nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment disputés. Le maximum que l'on ait tenu à se faire la tête est deux heures. Car je ne peux plus me passer de son sourire éclatant, de son odeur de myrtille, de son regard espiègle et de sa nonchalance habituelle. Tout comme elle semble ne plus pouvoir se passer de mes étreintes et de ma chaleur. Et avec tout cela, nous en sommes venus aux fiançailles. Après six ou sept ans de vie commune, cela m'a paru logique. Et quelle n'a été ma surprise quand, deux semaines après ma demande, elle m'a annoncé que nous ne serions pas deux, mais trois.


	7. Ma place dans Raimon

**... Non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien essayé de coller Héra avec Sakuma. Merci, Tempête de Feu, pour ces scènes de joie après but qui prouvent à merveille l'hétérosexualité de nos chers joueurs u.u' (ironie, quand tu nous tiens...) Nan, sérieusement, c'est bien après que Sakuma ait marqué un but et qu'Héra l'ait pris dans ses bras que cette idée m'ait venue u.u" Dîtes-vous que ça aurait pu être pire, si j'avais pas eu besoin de Desarm dans les buts pour les défis xD Mais sinon, là, c'est plus amical que amoureux :3  
>Héra ne se sent pas vraiment à sa place chez les Raimon mais David est là pour l'aider à oublier ça ^^<strong>

**Warning : noms vF car inspiré de mon jeu~**

**~ Enjoy ~**

* * *

><p>Jouer avec cette équipe me change vraiment des entraînements avec les Zeus. Ici, tous les joueurs savent d'avance qui va passer à qui, où ils doivent se positionner. C'est comme s'ils savaient lire dans les pensées des uns et des autres. Ce qui est aussi incroyable, c'est le fait que tous s'entendent à merveille, alors qu'une partie d'entre nous étions adversaires quelques temps auparavant. Prenez Byron et moi, par exemple. Cela ne fait pas si longtemps que le Football Frontier est fini. Que les Zeus ne boivent plus le Nectar des Dieux et ne blessent plus les autres joueurs - certains ont eu du mal d'ailleurs, à calmer leur jeu. Et pourtant, nous nous retrouvons en train de jouer avec deux des joueurs de la Royal Academy. Dont l'un de ceux que nous avions blessés.<p>

« Héra ! »

Voilà. David me fait une passe, je la rattrape et l'envoie à Jude. Le premier me sourit et le second me dit que ma passe était parfaite. Et derrière moi, Mark qui nous félicite pour notre jeu.

Byron arrive à mes côtés lorsque l'équipe fait une pause. Il s'est bien mieux intégré que moi. D'ailleurs, il me semble que c'est lui qui les a incité à venir me chercher. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement intuitif et pourtant parfait de l'équipe. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'y avoir ma place. Après tout, ils ne sont pas venus d'eux-même ; je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient venus me voir si Byron ne leur avait pas demandé. Il y a des joueurs bien meilleurs que moi.

« Tu réfléchis trop Henry. Tu te fais du mal pour rien ! Alors arrête de penser et profite de l'entraînement.

- A-Ah, pardon. C'est juste que...

- Que tu n'as pas l'impression que tu devrais être ici ? »

Je me retourne vers David. Comment a-il deviné mes pensées ? Je ne suis pas si prévisible, si ?  
>Byron rejoint Mark et Jude pour parler, me laissant avec le joueur de la Royal.<p>

« Tu sais, ça m'a fait la même impression au début. C'est dur de changer d'équipe et d'avoir à faire des matchs parfaits pour sauver le monde de la destruction. Mais si tu n'y mets pas du tien, tu garderas cette impression. Les Raimon ont le sens du pardon, m'explique-t-il, même s'il est majoritairement dû à Mark.

- Je suppose que tu as raison...

- Ne t'occupe pas de ce que tu crois que les autres pensent encore de toi, Héra. Je t'ai pardonné, Jude et Joseph aussi. Et les Raimon nous ont pardonné à lui et moi d'avoir été assez stupide pour retourner avec Ray Dark. Alors crois-moi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Il me regarde avec confiance. C'est vrai que lui et Joseph King étaient retournés du côté de Ray Dark... Et s'il est là maintenant, c'est bien parce qu'ils lui ont pardonné.  
>Le Football Frontier est fini depuis un moment, les Zeus sont redevenus de simples humains. Cela voudrait-il dire que j'ai ma place parmi eux ? J'en doute encore. Mais comme l'a dit David, si je n'y fais rien, ce doute persistera.<p> 


End file.
